The storage capacity of storage devices have increased dramatically to allow storage devices to store vast amounts of data. An enterprise (such as a business, government agency, or educational organization) can collect data regarding various aspects of the enterprise such that the data can be analyzed to provide feedback regarding information of interest to the enterprise (such as purchase habits of customers, customer complaint patterns, network performance, storage system performance, and so forth).
In some scenarios, a user may desire to visually analyze the collected data to better understand an aspect of the enterprise. However, an input data set can be quite large, making traditional visualization techniques impractical. Moreover, some visualization programs are associated with complex user interfaces that make it difficult for users who are not familiar with the visualization programs to use.